Unsaid
by angelusmusicorum
Summary: [Made for my RP group. Between my muse of Asseylum and the Eren in the group. AU] Their beach trip is canceled? Is the day ruinned?


p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"A snow day wasn't something they had imagined but they found that it was something they secretly hoped for. The sunlight peeked through the blinds of the window of their window, reflecting off the snow outside. The alarm clock beside Asseylum's bed read 9:30 AM. Both Eren and Asseylum were laying on the bed, their eyes trying to get accustomed to the light. It was to Asseylum's insistence that Eren would stay over the night so they could leave early for their overnight trip to the beach. Eren had accepted and throughout the night before he had somehow gotten talked into sleeping on the same bed with her. Asseylum claimed that she needed to keep the room clean and the bed unslept in for her new roommate, Elsa. God, he couldn't resist her puppy eyes at all./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;" When their alarm had rang, Asseylum found herself held safely in Eren's arms as her head rested on his chest. They both woke up and looked outside only to find themselves snowed in. both had decided that they could bond another time. Either way it wasn't like they needed to be at the beach to bond. Asseylum nudged his chin gently with the top of her head, muttering "Eren..?" He had almost fallen asleep due to the warmth of their bodies against each other so naturally he didn't hear a thing she said. He rolled over to the side, pulling her closer to him and held her tightly as if to tell her to just go back to sleep. She giggled, though the sound was muffled by his chest. Asseylum craned her neck over to see that it was already 11:15 Am./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"She sighed gently, nudging Eren again, "Eren?.." /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;" He hugged her tighter. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;" "Let's wake up, Eren.."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;" He groaned and mumbled "It's too early, Seylum.." /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"She laughed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, "Come on.. I'll make breakfast.." /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"She didn't bother waiting for a reply this time and got up, going straight to the kitchen since she had already gotten ready earlier. She heard the bed creak as she put the pan on the stove, turning it on and figured he had finally woken up. When she went to the fridge to look for the remaining food from last night, she felt herself being hugged from behind. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;""Good morning.." She tilted her head back to look at him, flashing a quick smile. He smiled back and it was obvious that he was still quite sleepy, he hugged her tightly, pressing their bodies close, whispering into her neck, "You left and it was super cold.."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"She laughed and pecked his lips softly, grabbing a carton of eggs and some toast from the fridge, closing it with her foot as she walked past him over to the stove. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;""How about you find us something to watch while I make us some scrambled eggs?" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"He nodded, yawning into his hand as he walked past. It was comfortable sleeping with Asseylum after he got over the initial shock of having her next to him. It took him a couple of hours to let himself calm down and once he did, he found himself so comfortable that when he woke up she was in his arms. And damn did that feel right for him to be in her arms. She eventually came back with a two plates of toast with scrambled eggs on top and luckily he found a movie in her bookcase. She leaned against him as they ate together in silence. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;"It was weird.. It was so quiet that it should've been unbearable but being together, they felt like it was just what they needed, no words spoken and both in each other's company. They both knew what this feeling was by now but they didn't want to say it yet. No matter how comfortable they were with each other, it wasn't time and they were fine with that. No words were spoken but when they looked at each other they knew they were both thinking the same thing:/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: 'lucida console'; font-size: 9px; line-height: 15px;" strong "I love you.."/strong/p 


End file.
